christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian wikis
The history of Christian wikis is much more recent than that of wikis in general. A wiki website is a site that allows users to add content, as on an internet forum, but also allows anyone to edit the content. Wikipedia, with hundreds-of-thousands of articles, is the most well-known wiki website and is a testimony to the effectiveness of wikis in allowing exchange of information through collaborative effort. It contains thousands of articles related to religion. One of the criticisms that adherents to various religious groups have however is that in attempting to maintain a neutral point of view, some of the teachings of their religion can be "watered-down" or altered. These critics also state that the neutral point of view is in the eye of the beholder. In response to some of these criticism, explicitly Christian wiki websites have been set up. The majority of them adhere to a specific Christian denomination or tradition, including most that claim to be non-specifically "Christian" in nature. They tend to fall into three categories, Online Bible encyclopedias (of varying completeness and denominational emphases), general Christianity wikis without a specific denominational slant, and wikis devoted to a specific Christian denomination or tradition. Bible Encyclopedias :Bible Study Wiki: A question and answer wiki focused on the Bible. The denominational slant or tradition is unknown. http://www.biblestudywiki.com :BibleWiki: A "project to build a wiki of information around the Bible". It aims towards the scholarly approach, rather than denominational doctrines. The denominational slant or tradition is unknown. Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License http://bible.tmtm.com/wiki/Main_Page :BibleWiki.net: A wiki containing information about the Bible and a catalogue of Bible-related issues. It takes a protestant point of view. Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License http://www.biblewiki.net :TheWikiBible: An online Bible commentary and encyclopedia. The denominational slant or tradition is unknown. GFDL http://www.thebible.net/wiki/index.php/Main_Page | About Page :Open Bible Project: A "study Bible". geared specifically for Protestant preterists. CCP http://openbibleproject.org | About Page :Wikible: A community focused on making a comprehensive encyclopedia of the Bible. Wikible takes an inerrant view of the Bible. GFDL http://www.wikible.org | About Page General Christianity and Christian Theology Encyclopedias :Christianity Knowledge Base: Articles and discussions on any Christian topics. Christian Point of View. GFDL http://christianity.wikia.com/ | About Page :Jesus-Wiki: A multilangual wiki project on any (Christian) topics. Christian Point of View. GFDL http://jesus-wiki.org | About Page :WikiChristian: A wiki encyclopedia of Christianity. . GFDL http://www.wikichristian.org/ | About Page :Christian Forums Wiki: A general Christianity wiki, which is part of Christian Forums, a large online Christian community. The denominational slant or tradition is unknown. Unknown license http://www.christianforums.com/wiki Specific Denominations or Traditions :Compass: A wiki encyclopedia of Christianity. It takes a protestant point of view. GFDL http://theconnexion.net/compass | About Page :CreationWiki: A Christian apologetics encyclopedia focused on creation science. "Contributing editors must believe the universe and life on earth were created by God". GFDL http://www.nwcreation.net/wiki/ | About Page :J6Dpedia: An online encyclopedia of Christian Apologetics. Christian Point of View. Unknown License http://www.justsixdays.co.uk/site4/ | About Page :MormonWiki.org: Shares the love of Christ to Mormons while showing what it purports to be fallacies of Mormonism. It takes a protestant point of view. GFDL http://mormonwiki.org/ | About Page :OrthodoxWiki: A wiki encyclopedia of Eastern Orthodox Christianity. GFDL / Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike / non-commercial attribution share-alike / © http://www.orthodoxwiki.org/ | About Page :RLDSWiki: A wiki that documents the beliefs of the RLDS/Restoration Branches movement. | http://rlds.wikia.com/ :ReformedWord: "A Moral Compendium of Knowledge and a Linguistic Tool for Studying God's Word". A wiki encyclopedia from a Reformed/Presbyterian perspective. Includes the entire Bible in Greek, Hebrew, Latin, KJV and literal English. Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 http://reformedword.org | About page :Theopedia: A conservative Christian wiki encyclopedia guided by a Reformed theology perspective. It holds a Reformed view point, but welcomes all evangelical contributors and its forum is open to all perspectives. GFDL http://www.theopedia.com/ | About Page External links *List of Christian wikis - WikiChristian *List of Christian wikis - Wikible Category:Christian websites